Butterflies
by Gasha-Aisu
Summary: she felt the now familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach return. She wanted to shoot those butterflies. Or at least slice their wings with a kunai." Nejiten FLUFF ONE SHOT.


This is just a one shot people. And the girls (meaning Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten) are friends, best friends. Just so you know.

Butterflies

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It was kind of funny how she came to know, when you think about it. I mean, cradling your-almost-dead-but-not-just-yet-team-mate isn't exactly romantic. Well, some thought so but... well... that was not the point. It had hit her in the face, and she had to slap herself mentally to be able to continue to take care of her team-mate. She never thought she would fall in love. A strange feeling in her stomach emerged, and she knew it was the 'butterflies' in her stomach. You know, the annoying ones you get when you're in love.

Annoyed Tenten lashed out, and five more kunai buried themselves into the target. She smirked. Even when her mind was troubled she managed to make perfect hits.

And her mind was troubled. Oh, it was troubled all right. She _loved _her _team-mate._

"I do not" she protested to her own thoughts, unaware of a certain pink haired fellow konoha ninja making her way towards her, together with two more nameless shadows. Furiously she continued training, distracting herself with it. Her muscles burned but she didn't stop. She had already given up, knowing that she indeed loved him, but there was just one part of her that refused to believe it. Refused to believe the worry she had felt was more then platonic, refused to believe that she would die without him. Just plain refusing she was in love with him. She tripped because she was tired, but somehow she managed to stay on her feet. She fell on one knee while panting, and then fell on her back.

"Who am I kidding, I do love him" she muttered at the clouds, annoyed at herself.

"Who?"

Startled Tenten shot up, eyes wide. And looked at Sakura in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe that Sakura was actually there. Sakura only smiled at her friend.

"It's Neji isn't it?"

Tenten felt her cheeks grow hot. Immediately memories of him came back to her, and she felt the now familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach return. She wanted to **shoot** those butterflies. Or at least slice their wings with a kunai.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, and complimented herself on the fact that she didn't stutter. It never bothered her before, but now she found it hard to speak about a certain team-mate without stuttering.

"Oh please, the way you looked when you returned from your latest mission was enough" Ino said. Shocked Tenten looked up.

"You to? Don't tell me Hinata's here also..." Tenten groaned, burying her head in her hands.

Hinata came to stand besides Ino, smiling innocently at Tenten.

"Don't worry, you know we won't tell your secret. Besides it's only fair. You know who we love, and now we know who you love. And we'll help you too, right girls?" Sakura comforted Tenten, and directing her gaze to Hinata and Ino in at the end. Ino immediately caught on.

"Yeah, we could dress you up. So that he'll actually notice you're a_ girl_ when you two are training" Ino suggested, winking at Tenten. Sakura looked as if she just won the lottery. Tenten as if she just lost it. Tenten started to protest but Sakura cut her off.

"YEAH! We could do that right now! I mean, we still have three hours until Neji gets here" Sakura practically yelled, excited at the idea.

"Ano, we could go at my place. I have a lot of stuff, we can bring some of Ino's and Sakura's too, you'll look pretty" Hinata suggested, her voice gentle like always, her eyes asking Tenten for permission. Ino didn't need it.

Ino grinned and looked at Tenten, and evil glint in her eye.

"Neji wouldn't know what hit him" she stated.

Tenten gulped.

Nervous, Tenten sat in the comfy chair she was pushed in. But she felt anything _but_ comfortable right now. She couldn't believe that she was actually **letting **them **_do_** this. Around her Ino and Sakura hummed while they threw clothes everywhere. And Hinata listened, while she calmly went through Ino's make up, and Sakura's hair stuff. And worse, the annoying butterflies where back. She really hated those butterflies, she wondered if she could destroy them somehow.

Suddenly the three girls appeared behind her. Tenten looked at them through the mirror.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tenten asked nervously.

Sakura grinned, Ino winked at her, and Hinata put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tenten-chan, it won't be _too_ obvious"

Tenten blinked. What was that supposed to mean? Damn those annoying butterflies! She couldn't think straight anymore, all because of them!

"Yeah, Neji will only suspect you're interested in him, he won't _know_... at least not for sure. You can never be sure with those kind of guys" Ino piped up. Happily checking which shirt would fit best with Tenten's eyes, by holding them in from of her. Sakura was looking through some of Hinata's perfumes. Searching for the right one, not too obvious but pleasant enough to be noticed. While Hinata was looking through magazines, hoping to get a good idea for Tenten's hair. And Tenten busied herself with finding a way to kill the butterflies.

Then suddenly, the 'peace' was over.

"Got it!"

"This one will look great on you!"

"This ones perfect!"

And Tenten knew she was doomed.

The three girls suddenly yanked her upright.

Tenten was helpless, and could do nothing but let the girls drag her over to a small chair. They had put it in the centre of the room, with little tables besides it. Pushing her into it they immediately began to discuss which outfit looked best of the three Ino picked out.

They chose a black tank top (way too tight, if you asked Tenten, but hey, who did?) with a jean jacket (which she was told to pull of the minute they started training) and a pair of jeans. After Tenten finished her forced changing (she hated blackmail) she was once again pushed into the chair. For a while, Tenten just stared up to her friends. Suddenly all three girls lunged forward, and Tenten yelped. Tenten just closed her eyes, and tensed up, hoping that this torture would be over soon, it felt as if they where applying ten layers!

Suddenly she felt her hair softly being toyed with until the buns where out of her hair and her hair fell down in soft waves. The girls gasped.

"Why the hell do you put your hair in buns!" Ino exclaimed, shocked. Tenten opened her eyes to look at her three friends. She felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"Because…" she murmured shifting uncomfortable under their stares, "it's more practical in buns"

Sakura shook her head, as if she was a hopeless case.

"Ano...she's fine like this. Neji-ni-san will suspect something if anything else changes" Hinata spoke softly. Ino nodded and Sakura grabbed the perfume she picked out earlier.

"There," she said after she was finished, and ignored Tenten's coughs, "you're ready"

Tenten didn't feel ready. She felt sick.

Tenten swallowed again, and clenched her trembling hands into fist. Unsure of herself she glanced back at her three torturers... I mean _friends_. They gave her the thumbs up, and situated themselves into the bushes. Ready to help her friend if needed. (Meaning, having tissues repaired in case Neji didn't feel the same way) Tenten never was so nervous to go training before. And she never hated those damn butterflies more. With one final glance at her friends, and after having to tuck an annoying strand of hair behind her ear, Tenten took a deep breath, and entered the clearing.

He was already there. Just sitting, just meditating, as usual.

Tenten gulped and wondered if she should take her jacket of already. Truth was, she didn't _want_ to. She had no intention of showing off at all, but death awaited her in the bushes behind her (meaning her friends) if she didn't.

"Hey Neji" she greeted, as casual as she could manage. Thank God, she managed.

Neji opened one eye, and nodded and closed it again. But then paused and opened his eyes. He slowly took her in, from her tight jeans, to her tight shirt, to her cool jacked, and... her hair. What happened? Since when did her hair seem so soft? Since when did he want to tangle his fingers in it, since when did he cared? And... was she wearing make-up?

Tenten gulped nervously, his eyes didn't reveal anything.

"You're late" he stated.

... THAT was what he had to say? After all the trouble, all the torture she went through? Her eye twitched, but she didn't say anything. She just took of her jacked, folded it neatly since it was Ino's and she didn't want to ruin it. She heard a soft intake of breath and blinked. Was that her imagination, or had Neji just gasped, sort of? She turned to look at him, and he simply raised an eyebrow. She shook her head a little, it had probably been Ino, afraid of having her jacked ruined. She turned back to Neji.

"I'm ready" she simply stated, and reached behind to grab her weapons.

She didn't know _what_ she expected. But she felt disappointed anyway. She knew the girls had to be too. Neji didn't even notice...

She charged at Neji and tried to train as she normally would. But she was distracted, and somehow she knew he was too. Suddenly Neji halted in the middle of their training. Tenten stopped and got her annoying hair out of her eyes. Now she knew why she had her hair in buns again.

She looked up at Neji, and immediately the annoying butterflies came back. His eyes were narrowed, as if in thought, and he didn't seem to be able to take his eyes of her.

"Is that Hinata's pants you're wearing?" he suddenly asked.

Tenten's eyes widened, startled, and she felt her cheeks warm for no reason. Damn, she was beginning to act like Hinata!

"Yes" she answered timidly.

"And that jacked is Ino's?" he continued.

"Yes" she answered again, wanting to back up and run away to stuff herself with ice cream and chocolate, somewhere.

Neji slowly approached her, still not taking his eyes of her. She flushed, but refused to move. Running for her team-mate, and showing him he had a great effect on her, ptsh _as if_.

"And that T-shirt is Sakura's, am I right?"

She nodded.

He was very close now, and stopped when he was about one pass away from her.

He sniffed.

"And Hinata-sama's perfume" he stated, it wasn't a question anymore.

Again she nodded, and she didn't think her blush could deepen. Or the butterflies getting worse. They did anyway.

"And your hair" he breathed, and reached out to take some of it in his hand, feeling it's softness.

"I-I let it down" she stated, although not without stuttering.

"And...you're actually wearing make-up without it being needed for an mission and Lee and I forcing you too."

Tenten, slightly annoyed, nodded once again.

"Why?" he asked, and looked directly in her eyes.

Butterflies came at full force.

His eyes, God, those white eyes. They saw, and knew everything. She could drown in them. She wanted to kiss him badly now.

"I think you know why" she said, regaining some of the confidence she always had. Luckily, her backbone hadn't turned to jelly, yet.

Neji smirked.

He leaned forward, and Tenten's eyes widened. The bushed rustled because of her friends leaning forward to see better. Right now, Tenten wished she could shoot her friends, _and _the annoying butterflies.

Neji leaned forward, till he was besides her head, and with his lips by her ear. She felt his breath in her ear, and those damn butterflies managed to multiply ten times.

"I think we should continue this conservation another time, without audience. Or at least get rid of them. Don't you think?" he whispered, teasing. And had the nerve to nip her earlobe before withdrawing.

Tenten just stared at him, her eyes full of wonder, shock, and relief. Her mouth slightly parted, as she found herself unable to move.

Neji smirked, before looking directly at Ino, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Do you always spy on people?" he asked dryly, raising one eyebrow.

Hinata blushed, Sakura blinked and Ino raised an eyebrow. Then she got up, and grabbed both Hinata as Sakura by their arms.

"Alright, we got the message, we'll go. Bye Tenten, we want details later okay?" she said happily, winking at Tenten in the end. And then took of, dragging a startled Hinata, and a giggling Sakura with her.

When they were away, Tenten turned back to Neji again.

"So..."she trailed off. His eyes, although gorgeous, where making her nervous. He didn't say anything! And those annoying butterflies...

"So why?"

Tenten blinked.

"What why?" she asked, forgetting about what they talked about later.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you dress up like that?" he asked, slowly just to tease her.

Tenten just snorted and turned, showing him her back, and turned her head to speak to him.

"I'm no imbecile, Neji. And neither are you, you figure it out"

Neji silently approached her, and reached out. His hand softly trailed down her arm.

"You wanted to impress me?" he asked, and averted his eyes from her arm to look at her eyes.

Tenten gulped.

"What if I did?" she asked, shaking softly. Damn those butterflies, wasn't there a cure or something?

His hand left her arm, to settle on her waist, so that he could pull her closer. Tenten let him, and leaned back onto him. Sometimes she really liked him being so strong. At other times she hated him for it, mainly while they where training.

"I wouldn't mind" he stated, resting his head on her shoulder.

Tenten blinked.

"You wouldn't?" she asked, surprised, and immediately felt stupid.

"I love you for who you are, Tenten. That includes your looks. But I appreciate the effort" he drawled.

"You love me?" she asked, again surprised.

"You're beginning to act like a parrot, Tenten. And instead of repeating me, you can say you love me and get this over with"

Tenten blushed, and took a deep breath. She got out of his hold, to look at him, and to give herself room to breathe.

"I love you" she said. Well, that went easy.

Neji smirked.

"I know"

Bastard. She lightly punched him.

"So, you're mine now?" she asked. If he said no, she'd **kill **him.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you're mine." he said, and Tenten grinned.

"Deal"

Smirking, Neji took her in his arms again and leaned down.

Tenten eyes closed and waited, her heart drumming loudly in her chest. The butterflies fluttered around freely in her belly.

His mouth softly claimed hers, and his arms around her tightened. Tenten leaned into him, and if it wasn't for his arms, the fearless weapon master would have dropped on the ground. Somehow her legs managed to feel exactly like jelly-o. His arms around her assured her of his strength, and she didn't think she ever felt safer. Although it was hard to think, with him kissing her.

His tongue went over her lips, begging entrance. She slowly opened her mouth, nervous but willing anyway. His tongue explored, and Tenten had enough of letting him do everything, and began to explore herself. Boldly, she put her arms (who had been on his arms for support) around his neck, and grabbed his shirt. She wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. Her own tongue began to explore his mouth. This didn't feel bad at all. Heck, she wouldn't mind doing this 24/7. To bad that she was running out of air. Slowly they parted.

Softly panting, Tenten just stared at Neji. And Neji refused to let her go, giving her enough room for her to look at him but nothing more.

"We should do that more often" she stated, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes glittering.

Neji smirked.

"That could be arranged" he said simply, and leaned down again.

Maybe, Tenten mused as Neji claimed her mouth again, maybe those butterflies weren't that bad after all.

**The end.**

Did it suck?It was my first with a ´kissing scene´, so I wonder. Damn, these kissing scenes are more though then they look when you read them. Hm, I know I'm a slow updater, and I know I should have continued my other stories, but I couldn't resist, sorry.

So tell me what you think

Til next time

Gasha Aisu.


End file.
